


parapurgatorium

by Raiyo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Torture, Venus flytraps venus flytrapping but on a human scale, link joker timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyo/pseuds/Raiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki wins. Now she and Naoki can be together forever.</p>
<p>Really it's very romantic. For her at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parapurgatorium

1

Naoki can feel the hot walls of the plant trapping him, sticky and burning against his flesh, and he wants to yell, but there are vines in his mouth too, suddenly forcing it wide and he can’t even cry out. The acid eats at him, slowly, each molecule of his flesh breaking apart and raw and bristling and and boiling in down to the very core of his bones, and he’s never felt this before, he just wants it to stop, surely this has to end, he doesn’t want to die like this.  
  
Naoki sobs even harder when he feels a hand touch him, soft and light and all together too gentle and he can’t see anymore, for all that his eyelids are dissolving, but he can hear her voice and he wants to go toward it, if only to make it stop.  
  
‘Ishida Naoki’ Maki says, ‘won’t you become one with me.’ She leans into her trap and kisses him on the lips, vines receding until he’s drooling and gasping and shaking, and he can feel the smile on them before she bites down hard, ripping pieces of flesh as though her teeth are thorns, staining her mouth with his blood.

And, because this time he can, he screams.  
  


2

'Ishida Naoki, don’t you see, now we don’t have to be alone anymore.’ Maki cradles his head against her stomach, blood seeping into the dark mass of her uniform and the vines that coil around their skin.  
  
'It can just be us. How does that sound?’ Naoki groans at her words, but she knows he’s listening, can feel his heartbeat speed up. It won’t do for him to get any more excited though, after all, they should treasure their time here. Instead she brings his hand up to her face, cups it to her cheek in a mess of blood, the bone peeking through, pure and white and soft, and she sighs giddily.  
  
'Yes, I agree. It sounds perfect.’ His hand twitches against her and she laughs. Still so stubborn, so needy, but she knows how to help, knows what he wants from her. She moves his hand from her cheek to her mouth, taking a finger inside of her, feeling her saliva burn metallic against him, and crunching his bones beneath her teeth. His head gurgles in her lap, but soon he’s still again, as he should be. He has so much flesh, she’ll have to savour him. Soon, though. Soon he’ll be with her forever.

Surely that will be paradise.


End file.
